


Why Don't You?

by JuliassicPark



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, i wrote this in one day, sleepover shenanigans, these boys are such dorks in love, they talk about sex but there isn't any explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: When Galo finds out Lio's never had a sleepover before, he takes it upon himself to give Lio the best sleepover ever, Galo Thymos Style!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233





	Why Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Galo Gang for giving me this brainworm. I started writing on my phone this morning and it just got out of hand. 
> 
> I'm still working on the Madoka AU and am making good progress! I just took a break from working on that to make this. I wanted some fluff in these crazy times. The world is shit rn and we need some fluff.   
> But also, things are improving. The world is not as shit as it was.   
> Keep fighting for change, for human rights. I know I will. 
> 
> For now, enjoy galolio pining sleepover hijinx!
> 
> -Jabbles💕

When he tentatively accepted the outstretched hand of one boisterous and big-hearted Galo Thymos, Lio thought he was just getting a place to crash, some temporary arrangement that would run its course and then he’d move on. Lio’s never been one to stay in one place for too long anyway. 

Without the flames burning within him every moment, without that comforting flare, Lio quickly found himself tiring out faster than before. For the first couple days or so, he rested wherever he could. Alcoves, the fire station, in the hospital next to recovering Burnish. It wasn't so different from what he was already accustomed to. In fact, half of the accommodations - even the random locations - were better than sand and a constant ear out for potential danger. So he didn’t say anything about it and threw himself into his work. He figured he’d worry about a place to live later. 

That is, until a few weeks in, Galo found out when he literally tripped over a sleeping Lio in the Burning Rescue garage. 

Being how Galo Thymos is, he immediately offered up his apartment, no questions asked. Lio's never one to take things freely without paying back (and he was still very irritable from being woken up), so he declined.

But Galo's never been deterred by a "no". That only spurs him on.

And so, after some coaxing and no small amount of adorable Galo Thmyos puppy-eyes and pouting and pleading, Lio acquiesced. 

It was only supposed to be temporary, but Lio's been here almost three months with no end in sight.

And finds himself more and more settling in.

And finds himself more and more being pulled into Galo Thymos's gravity. 

Until now he’s not sure he wants to leave.

Not sure he even  _ can. _

That leads them to today, when Galo asked him if he'd be okay with Aina and Varys coming over for a sleepover.

"Sleepover?" Lio echoes, feeling the word on his tongue. "Like, having them sleep here? What's wrong with where they are now?" 

Galo laughs big and broad, just like how he does everything in his life. "No, silly! A _sleepover!_ You know, movies, pizza, popcorn, blanket forts, games, weird 3 am conversations about life you don't remember the next day!"

Lio does not know. He thinks he's maybe heard about such an event, but with the way he spent his whole life on the lam, there weren’t exactly many opportunities for partying. 

Lio turns around from his spot on the couch to face his roommate. "You can," he answers easily enough. 

“You wanna join?” Galo grins. “You can be part of it too!”

Does he? He’s been around Burning Rescue, yes, but he doesn’t exactly feel as comfortable with them as he does with Galo. 

Galo’s the only one that’s managed to break through the walls Lio puts up (at least so far). Galo waltzed in and shattered them like they were never there to begin with, like he didn’t even notice any sort of resistance. That’s just how he is. 

But Lio’s still adjusting with the others, to everything in this new world. He decides rather than just saying no, he’ll use a simple excuse. 

"I've never been to one," he tells him. 

Galo's jaw nearly hits the floor. 

"You _WHAT?"_

Lio gives him a questioning look. "Is it really that hard to believe? Galo, I spent my days running for my life."

Galo's eyebrows furrow as he contemplates the statement. "I guess."

"Yeah, so, go ahead. I don't mind." He returns back to his tablet, tapping away at an email.

"No," Galo suddenly says after a brief silence. "No I'll tell them to come another time."

Lio turns around again to see Galo in their entryway nodding to himself, a scheming twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Why not?" Isn't that the whole reason he started this conversation?

"Because I'm going to give you, Lio Fotia, the best sleepover ever!" he loudly declares, feet apart and sending a dramatic point his way. "Tonight! You'll see!"

"O-kay?" 

"I've gotta go pick up some stuff. There’s a lot to do!” Galo starts puttering around their entryway for his keys and wallet. “I'll see you after work tonight firebug!"

Lio barely has time to understand the words (was that a fucking _ petname?) _ before Galo's skedaddling out the door.

A sleepover. Alright. Sure. Why not?

* * *

Another day of rebuilding late into the evening, another day of (ex? No, Promare or not, Burnish are Burnish) Burnish needing assistance and a leader and just some sort of damn direction. Lio does his best to provide, but frankly, his skills are more suited to battle and defending his people than slinging barely-hidden insults across a meeting room. 

But he’s the Burnish leader, and he won’t stop being as such. He owes it to them. 

After a long day of glaring so hard at policy makers that he was ready to immolate them with his gaze alone, Lio climbs the stairs back to Galo’s? his? their? apartment. He’s not on the lease or anything and they’re not exactly sharing the bed (though Lio’s heart jumps at that idea). Fine, his current place of residence. 

It’s evening, but not too late in the evening.  And that’s why Lio is very befuddled that the room is dark. He grapples for a light switch, internally curses not having a constant torch available to him anymore, and eventually finds it. As he flicks it on, Lio sees that there has been some extensive remodeling while he was out today. 

The windows that overlook Promepolis are covered in dark sheets, muddling what light is still filtering in. 

It seems the rest of the pillows, sheets, and blankets in their place have been set up in the living room. Draping down from the ceiling, covering parts of the couch, crisscrossed over each other on shelves. The floor is littered with pillows; Lio can’t even see the carpet anymore. 

What?

“Hey!” a loud voice echoes from the bedroom. Galo strolls out wearing sweatpants, no shirt, and shit-you-not pink bunny slippers. 

“What the fuck is all this?” Lio asks, trying to keep his voice steady. Whatever this is, Galo put a lot of work into it, so he’s not going to ruin that (a frowning Galo is one of the saddest sights one can ever see), but he still views unfamiliar things with apprehension. 

It’s how he’s saved his ass many times. 

“Welllll,” Galo stretches the word out as he walks across the room. “We’re gonna have a sleepover, remember?”

Oh, right. Lio’d nearly forgotten that conversation. He looks over the makeshift tent that’s taken over their living room. “And this is part of that?”

“Yep!” he answers. “A blanket fort!”

“So, where am I gonna sleep?” Lio asks. He’s been using the couch since he started sleeping here, and currently that’s not even visible. 

“In it! With me!”

Lio nearly chokes. “W-with you?”  _ Lio don’t get your hopes up don’t let your feelings overwhelm you don’t- _

“Yeah there’s enough room!” Galo continues on easily. “Made sure of it!” He gives a thumbs up and a big wink. 

Oh, he means sharing the floorspace. Of course, why would he ever suggest anything else?

It’s not like he’s picked up on Lio’s feelings in the time they’ve lived together. And since Galo is the type of guy who always blurts out what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, wears his heart on his compression sleeve, he clearly doesn’t feel the same way. 

If he did, Lio would’ve known by now.

So he shoves that all back down. 

But after a day of red tape Lio wished so dearly to burn to ashes in his fingertips, a night off with Galo sounds like just what he needs. He finds he wants to. Even if he’s walking a tightrope of not giving away too much of himself, of not taking advantage of just how warm and inviting Galo is, he’ll let himself enjoy this. 

Lio brings the corners of his mouth up into a small smile. “Looks fun. What else are we doing for this sleepover?” 

Galo’s smile somehow gets brighter, his eyes shining with the stars of excitement. The only other times he’s seen him get like this is when he’s talking about Matoi history, a topic Lio's entertained a few times. Though the history is interesting, Lio spent those conversations much more transfixed on the emphatic and dazzling Galo Thymos.

“We’re gonna do so much!” Galo tells him. “Okay, so first we’re gonna eat pizza and watch some movies. Then, I’ve got all the fixings of a sundae bar, and I plan to use all of them! Probably then marathon some more anime, play some sleepover games, and go to sleep waaay too late! Then tomorrow we’ll wake up at almost noon and have pancakes!” He’s nearly vibrating with his excitement now. “Sound good, Lio?”

Lio agrees wholeheartedly. “That sounds amazing.” 

He hops in the shower to rinse off the day’s work while Galo goes to pick up the pizza. When he gets out, he finds some clothes he didn't place sitting on the bathroom counter. Curiously, Lio holds them up and finds a t-shirt and some pajama shorts. They’re smaller than most of Galo’s clothes, definitely not his size. And at the end of the counter, in front of the door, sit a matching, smaller pair of bunny slippers. 

Holy shit. 

Galo bought him pajamas for this. Well he’s not going to say no! He dries off, brushes his hair, and dons the new outfit. The shirt is still a little big and the slippers still have room in them, but Lio doesn’t care. This guy is just too goddamn sweet. 

When he finally exits the bathroom, Galo is humming to himself as he busies himself around the kitchen with a stack of pizza boxes. He looks up from the pizza stack and Lio can pinpoint the exact moment Galo sees his new outfit. His eyes go wide and that grin that’s too big for his damn face appears. 

“You found them!”

Lio nods and walks over to the awaiting food. The wafting smell of warm, gooey cheese and spicy sauce is so enticing it’s almost pulling him in. “Thank you, Galo.” He reaches into the box and grabs a slice. “I love them.” 

“Well,” Galo has the audacity to look almost bashful as his arm comes up to rub the back of his head. “Can’t have a sleepover without the proper attire!” 

“Mm,” Lio agrees with a mouthful of pizza. He takes his hand and pokes Galo’s shirtless form. “And is _ that _ proper sleepover attire?” 

“Oi!” Galo counters. He puffs his toned chest out. “This is proper Galo Thymos attire!” 

Lio almost, almost comes up with a rebuttal, but unfortunately, he’s thrown off course by Galo’s attractiveness. 

He just huffs to himself, enjoys the view, and chews on his pizza. 

Galo drags them both over to the blanket fort and they settle in. Lio props himself up on the many pillows as Galo pops in the first movie. He proudly declares they’re doing a “Ghibli marathon” whatever that means. Galo tells him it’s an animation studio from Japan that he loves. They start with a sweet movie about a friendly cat-beast-thing. It’s... relaxing. 

They stuff their faces full of pizza and knock their pink bunny slippers together under the many blankets. Lio feels the tension leaving his body, his worries falling distant, his world shrinking to just him, Galo, and this blanket fort. 

When that movie ends with Galo not-subtly-at-all wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he reaches down and helps Lio stand up with their clasped hands. 

They head back to the kitchen where Galo begins pulling all sorts of items out of the fridge. He sets them all down in a line along the counter. Sprinkles, cookies, fruit, sauces, and even a full can of whipped cream. He pulls out a huge tub of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and sets it down at the front of the line. 

“Alright!” Galo cheers. “Sundae time!”

“I thought it was Friday,” Lio says dryly, a wry smile on his lips. 

Galo chuckles at that. “Sundaes on a Friday!” He gestures to the array of items. “You first, Lio.”

“Alright.” 

It took Lio a not small amount of time to even become comfortable with ice, even in cream form. Too many bad memories, bad associations. The cold bites like nothing before now that the flames aren’t with him. 

But with Galo, Lio knows he’s safe. There is no more ice suffocating his skin, threatening to freeze him solid, to snuff him out. 

He’s here, he’s grounded, he’s safe. 

Now and again, that star-shaped scar over his heart will throb with those memories, but Galo’s presence nearby stops that in its tracks. 

Lio takes his bowl filled with ice cream and starts covering it in toppings. Sweets are something Lio adores in spades, and it seems Galo’s picked up on this. Being on the run meant sugar was a luxury, so now that he’s free, in one place, he can have it. And have it he does. 

Sprinkles and cookie crumbles and chocolate sauce piled high. Lio finishes it with a swirling flourish of whipped cream. 

“Geez,” Galo whines. “Save some for me!” 

“I did,” he states. “Just enough.” 

Galo grumbles and starts making his own sundae. When he gets to the whipped cream at the end, he covers his own sundae in it, then, in a surprising move, abruptly turns around and squirts some at Lio’s cheek. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” He’s grinning cheekily and holding the can above his head where he knows Lio can’t reach, that asshole. 

Lio scrubs a hand through the mess, wiping it off. Just for fun though, he takes a small lick at the whipped cream gathered in his hand. It’s tasty. And should not be wasted by being sprayed at him. 

“Galo. Thymos.” he seethes, mustering his best Mad Burnish leader intimidation glare. “Do you really want to play this game?” The tactic seems to work, as Galo reddens and gulps. “You have such a lovely sundae here.” Lio swirls his finger around the bowl Galo’s left abandoned on the counter. “It would be a shame if you didn’t get to eat it.” He pushes it one inch closer to the edge of the counter. 

That certainly grabs his attention. “Lio, wait!” he calls out when Lio threatens to push it further. “I’m sorry!” 

“Are you really?” Lio pries.

“Yes! I just-” he fumbles for his words before pouting (very cutely). “Sorry.” 

“Very well,” he allows. “Let’s eat.” 

Galo relents and sets the whipped cream can back down on the counter.

Big mistake. 

Lio snatches it before Galo can stop him and strikes swiftly, sending some onto Galo’s chest. 

“Now we’re even,” Lio states proudly. 

Galo’s head drops to look at the dessert slipping down his chest. “Yeah, I kinda deserved that.” Then, in a move only Galo Thymos could come up with, he tries to lean down, tongue sticking out, to lick it up. 

Lio abruptly turns around before he lets any of those thoughts get any further. 

They wind down from their playful whipped cream fight (if it can be called as such) and watch another movie. This one, he claims, reminds him of Lio. Lio can’t help but agree. 

Then, Galo declares a break and pulls out a game called Just Dance. Lio’s seen the Burning Rescue members play it sometimes in their downtime, but he himself never participated.  By the end of their gaming session, Lio’s panting and thoroughly warm. And proud, because he beat Galo’s score. 

Galo puts on one more movie, a beautiful love story about a warrior and princess from the forest. As that wraps up, Lio realizes it’s gotten quite late, though it almost doesn't feel like it with the amount of fun he’s had. 

"We should play a sleepover game!" Galo announces as he turns the TV off. 

“Didn’t we already do that?” Lio inquires. 

“Not a video game. A sleepover game!” He returns back to their blanketed paradise, sprawling across the cushions. “Like, Seven Minutes in Heaven! Or Spin the Bottle!” Galo says the words, they process through his brain, and he starts stammering. 

“B-but not those! Because, uh, we’d need more people. And it’s just us, y’know? So it’d be the two of us, like, in the closet. No!” He ruffles his hair in a growing frustration.  “That was bad to say um. But, well, there are other games like… well… Truth or Dare, but I’m not a fan of that one. No need to make people reveal things they’re trying to hide, right?” He gives a half-hearted laugh at that. “Um, well, what about Never Have I Ever?”

“Never Have I Ever?” Lio echoes. “What’s that?” 

“Okay, let’s do it. This is an important sleepover tradition!” He nods to himself in agreement. He holds out both of his hands. “You start with ten fingers. Someone says something they’ve never done. If you have done it, you put down a finger. Last one with fingers still up wins!” 

Well that seems simple enough. “Alright,” he decides. He holds up his hands, mirroring Galo’s. 

“I’ll start,” Galo says. “Never have I ever left Promepolis.” 

Lio puts a finger down with a scowl. “That’s not fair. You know I have.”

“That’s part of the fun! Trying to get people out!” Galo grins mischievously. 

Well two can play at this game. “Never have I ever been inside the Matoi Tech.”

Now it’s Galo’s turn to frown and begrudgingly put a finger down. “I see. Let’s try something else. Hm… Never have I ever had a pet?” 

“Me neither.” Lio shakes his head. Being on the run made that hard. His turn now. “Never have I ever gone to a swimming pool.”

Galo puts a finger down at that. “Really?” He looks surprised. 

“Galo, I was  _ on fire _ . Water. Fire. Don’t mix.”

“Huh, makes sense. I’ll take you swimming later then,” he decides. “My go now. Never have I ever slept with a girl.” 

Lio’s face ignites. “Galo  _ WHAT?” _

“What?” He seems unfazed and shrugs. “These games usually get dirty fast. You should see Burning Rescue play it. Oof!” He chuckles and shakes his head. “I learned some things I never needed to know that day.” 

Lio keeps his finger up just because he doesn’t know how to respond to that. At all. And, well, because he hasn’t either. 

“Uhhh,” he says very intelligently. 

“You don’t have to!” Galo quickly adds. “I mean, it’s just us, so… yeah.” 

He’s going to avoid that avenue if he can. Lio regathers his composure and continues the game. “Never have I ever had my name on a lease.”

Galo solemnly puts a finger down after that. “Hey, maybe you could?” he offers. “If you want to, of course!”

Lio would like that, he would like that very much, but he’s never one to impose. He goes for a simple, “Maybe.” 

“My turn again!” Galo looks excited. Oh lord, what is he going to say now? “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” 

Course, back to the sex stuff. Galo seems set on it. Lio decides if Galo’s going down that path, then he might as well go too. Sure, why not.

He puts a finger down, smirking hard. 

Galo’s eyes go wide. “HUH?” 

“Does that surprise you?” Lio teases. “Galo, I was in the desert. All we had were public spaces.”

Galo stammers, red going all the way to his ears. “Well, uh, I guess. Wow.” 

“Never have I ever watched porn,” Lio says, continuing their game. 

Galo shamefully puts one down, grumbling to himself.

It’s now Galo: 6. Lio: 8

“Never have I ever had carsex?” Galo tries. 

“Does Burnish motorcycle sex count?” 

Another bluescreen. God, he’s so adorably fun to mess with. “Wait really?” 

“I’m kidding.” Lio chuckles at his reaction. “Never have I ever voted.”

Galo is frowning hard now as the gap widens between their counts. He's muttering something about “social responsibility.” 

Then he gets that determined look in his eyes. That can’t be good. “Never have I ever had fire aliens inside me.” 

“Now that’s uncalled for,” Lio huffs. “Never have I ever broken a bone.” 

“That’s not fair!” Galo whines. “You were Burnish!” 

“You started it.” 

“Never have I ever been the leader of a terrorist organization.” 

“Excuse me, I was a  _ revolutionist _ thank you very much. Still am.” He flips his hair haughtily. “Never have I ever gotten drunk.”

“Stop using your Burnish stuff! Never have I ever been in a volcano.”

“Never have I ever worn hideous orange pants.”

“They’re standard Burning Rescue!”

“Yeah, well, they’re hideous.”

“YEAH WELL! NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD A BOWL CUT!”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

“UH-UH.”

“NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD A STUPID BLUE MOHAWK!” 

“IT’S NOT STUPID IT’S COOL!”

The counting game has been completely forgotten as now they are both glaring at each other, foreheads touching, echoing their first confrontation. 

“NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN FROM DETROIT!”

“NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN TIED UP IN A CAVE!”

“NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN A DRAGON!”

“NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN A FIREFIGHTER!”

That’s the part that tears it. Galo, still glaring, face inches from Lio’s glowering own, grabs a nearby pillow and smacks Lio right in the face with it. He’s so surprised, so caught off guard, that he doesn’t defend it. The pillow connects, knocking him to the side onto some of the other cushions. 

“Oh,” Lio says as he lands. This means war. “You. Are. _On.”_

It’s a full-fledged pillow fight with two skilled competitors. They read each other well, dodging and counterattacking. They both don’t want to damage the apartment, but anything else is fair game. The sheets that are their blanket fort, the couch cushions, all of it. Useful resources to dodge and counter with.

Galo and Lio dance back and forth, perfectly matched, throwing pillow after pillow. Finally, Lio decides that if hitting Galo with pillows isn’t enough to bring him down, then maybe hitting him with _him_ is. 

He charges forward, grabbing Galo’s torso and knocking him to the floor with a loud **“OOF!”**

Of course, he’s fine because he lands on the many scattered pillows on the floor. 

“There,” Lio says, panting with the effort. “I win.” 

He realizes he’s quite literally laying on Galo’s chest and that’s sending his heart into a frenzy, so he straightens up quickly. Or tries to, because Galo’s hand clamps on his back before he can right himself completely. He hovers just over Galo’s form. 

Galo’s grinning wide, so dazzling it brightens up the dim room.

“How about that for your first sleepover pillow fight?” he says. 

“I… enjoyed it,” Lio answers, still unsure why he’s being kept in this position.  Not that he doesn’t love it - he definitely does - but he also doesn’t know how long his self control will last in a situation like this. 

Galo’s eyes are on him and they shine in the darkness, as if they’re flickering, simmering flames themselves. 

He’s so beautiful.

“Never have I ever met someone like you,” Galo’s quiet voice says, breaking the silence. “Never have I ever known someone as strong, as kind, as amazing as you.”

Lio’s heart leaps in his chest, and he decides to continue the game. “Never have I ever met someone that makes me feel like this,” he says in return. Maybe it’s that late night sleepover delirium Galo mentioned before. Maybe it’s not. Maybe it’s just him finally feeling open enough to admit this. 

“Never have I ever met someone so incredible, so selfless, so fucking _ good,” _ Lio continues. “You’re unreal. Never have I ever had a place to really stay before. Never have I ever had a home, a life for myself, before you.” 

Galo might be starting to get the message. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide with an unsaid question. 

Lio goes for it. 

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone as badly as I do right now.” 

He lets that linger in the air, shutting his eyes in apprehension. 

There’s a pause, a brief silence where he's not sure he read the signals right. Then, quietly, a little breathlessly,

“So why don’t you?”

Lio blinks open his eyes, surprised, almost in disbelief. “What did you say?” he whispers. 

“I said,” Galo replies, confidence back in his voice again. “Why don’t you?” 

Lio doesn’t even answer the question, just dives the hell in. 

Galo kisses like he does everything in life: passionate, over-the-top, and with every ounce of his burning soul. It’s perfect, it’s the kiss he’s been waiting for, that he wishes he had been  _ awake _ for, and it’s real and it’s happening. 

Finally, when they need to breathe, they part, still only inches from each other. 

“Damn,” Galo says, thoroughly wowed. “Been wantin’ to do that for a while.” 

Lio chuckles at his phrasing, but he feels the same.  “So why didn’t you?” Lio teases him slightly. 

“Because!” Galo pouts. “You’re _you!_ And I’m… I was scared, alright? That what you wanna hear?” 

“Sorry,” Lio chuckles. “I was in a similar situation.” 

“So… we good now then?”

“I should think so.” 

“You wanna make it official?” Galo asks. 

“Sure.”

“Cool.” 

Lio’s about to go in to kiss him senseless again before Galo starts laughing very loudly. 

“What’s so funny?” he pesters him, poking Galo in the chest. 

“I was just thinking,” Galo gets out through the giggles. “We can absolutely play Seven Minutes in Heaven now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> They're such dorks I love them so much. 
> 
> Kudos & comments are v appreciated! 💖
> 
> [ My twitter ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay)   
>  [ My curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)


End file.
